As is known in the art, system components, such as storage arrays, can have proprietary interfaces for enabling access to the storage. Storage drivers for various arrays from various venders may need to be developed to enable a system to access the storage. Whenever a new array is released that will be supported by the system, the array features are studied by the proprietor of the system to develop a new driver for the array. As vendors upgrade existing arrays with new features, the existing driver may need to be modified to support the new features. It will be appreciated that the entity providing the system must expend significant resources supporting third party components, such as storage arrays.
In addition vendors may want to keep some or all of the array specification confidential rendering a driver obsolete. Further there could be some special purpose array of limited distribution for which it may be impractical to develop suitable drivers. It will be appreciated that a system supporting a variety of storage systems provided by third parties can become unduly burdensome over time.